Speech translation technologies are related to translation of an input first language-based speech signal into a second language, and may include a voice recognition step, a translation step, and a voice synthesis step. When a speech signal is input to an electronic device employing speech translation technology, voice recognition is performed on the input speech signal, and a first language-based text is generated as a result of the voice recognition. The electronic device translates the first language-based text into the second language in the translation step, thereby generating a second language-based text. Furthermore, the electronic device converts the second language-based text to voice of the second language in the voice synthesis step. As the voice of the second language is output through a speaker, a translation result with respect to the input speech signal is output.
However, a problem exists in that, in a speech translation process, since a speech signal undergoes several conversion steps, a translation result that is different from a speaker's intention may be output as a result of the speech translation.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.